


Storm

by ranichi17



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Drama, Multi, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranichi17/pseuds/ranichi17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rain will always wash away your tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm

It has been raining since the day he left. Or it only seems like that to you. You sigh as you try to forget. But the memories won't let you do that. A song starts playing in the background. It is your song. The song he sung when you first met, and made you fall for him. It reminds you of his promise.

"I'll make our dreams come true," he once said.

And you believed that.

It doesn't matter now.

You look around your room. It is filled with memories; memories of him. His kind and gentle smile, his twinkling eyes, the way he talked, and the way his nose crinkles up when he laughs. His face pops into your head. It looks like the way he always appeared to you. The music on the radio stops. You suddenly become angry at yourself, thinking about how stupid you now seem. You feel like you are suffocating in his memories.

You storm out of your house without an umbrella, ignoring the cold rain drizzling on your back. You cannot bear to live in there anymore. You walk aimlessly in the streets. You have nowhere to go.

You pass by a house and notice a family inside. A family all huddled up next to each other, laughing. You feel jealous of them, thinking of how unfair it is that other people can live so happily while you are suffering from so much pain. You run away from the scene before you as your vision begins to cloud. Or maybe it's just because of the rain.

Your feet take you to the park without you noticing. It is the same park where he proposed to you. You notice a happy couple sitting on a bench near you, sharing an umbrella that shields them from heaven's tears. You begin to reminisce that night.

You remember the way he knelt at your feet, and held a ring to your finger, asking you to marry him. You remember the way he told you how much he loved you and promised to stay with you forever. You remember how he kissed your lips when you said yes, and agreed to marry him.

You fumble with the ring you still wore on your finger as you recalled those memories. You scream at the heavens as you demand an explanation from God on how such a happy night could end in a grey dawn.

The lovers sitting on the bench are staring at you. You don't give a damn, and walk away.

The day after he had proposed, he was supposed to fetch you from your house to formally introduce you to his family. You wondered what had been taking him so long. As the minutes turned into hours, he still did not come. Angry, and with your patience diminishing with each passing second, you try calling him on the phone several times, but without success. You resolved to calm down and wait for him to return your calls.

After, so many hours of waiting, your phone finally rang. But it was not the one you were expecting. Instead, your phone registers a call from an unknown number. With your hands shaking, you picked up your phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Ma'am?"

"Yes, why?"

"It's your fiancée, Ma'am."

"I–" Instinctively, you knew something was wrong, terribly wrong. You couldn't finish your sentence.

You had lost grasp of your phone. The LCD screen shattered, and the wallpaper which was a photo of you and him, barely recognizable and beyond repair.

You rushed to the hospital, but they told you they're sorry, they had done everything they could, but he's truly gone. You finally see his family, but it was how any of you expected it to be. Someone approached you. It was the person you talked to on the phone. She explained what had happened.

"His scooter was hit by an overtaking truck. The driver of the truck ran away, after seeing what happened. He might have lived if only the driver called for an ambulance right away. I'm very sorry for your loss," she said.

After that, everything was a haze. She could only pat your back and tell you everything will be all right. But both of you know that it would never be.

You do not show up at his funeral, nor did you show your face to his family after that. It's been two weeks. You still blame yourself, or anyone you could, for what had happened. Deep inside, you know that his family also blames your for their loss, your loss.

You do not go out of the house anymore. Not even to go to work. You don't come out of your room for days on end. Today is the first time you have gone out since it happened. You are wary of people who offer their sympathy. You shun everyone, never answer a single call, and never look at a single letter of condolence, never bother to get out of your bed which still faintly smells of him. All you want is to be left alone, alone with his memories. Today, you decide to throw everything he had given you, to make you forget. But somehow, you couldn't. Or maybe, you wouldn't. It was simply too much for you.

You find yourself back at the park. You know that you must have slipped back into the past. You feel your face wet with tears. The rains have stopped. You look up and see a rainbow. You turn your back on the park, and walk away yet again. You're always walking away from everything, it seems.

You do not notice it pass by. Nor do you feel it hitting you. You find yourself lying motionless on the ground. You hear the driver telling you he's sorry too many times. You don't need it, and instead you feel grateful to him. You hear people whispering, pitying you. You tell yourself that you don't need their pity. You hear the far-off sirens of an ambulance. You feel yourself slowly fading, and you know you wouldn't make it. You look up, and see a hand reaching out to you. It is him. He tells you that the time has come. You smile, take a last deep breath, reach out for his hand, and leave with him. And this time, you know nothing will separate you.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a tumblr right [here](http://ranichi17.tumblr.com/).


End file.
